1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for carrying visual information. More particularly, the present invention relates to advertising on conveyor systems.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention relates to panels having replaceable visual information thereon for use on conveyor systems such as baggage carousels.
2. Prior Art
Conveyors for carrying items from one location to another location are well-known in the art. Conveyors are often configured as endless, essentially circular dispensing apparatus for carrying baggage at airports. These endless conveyors are often called carousels because the baggage is placed onto panels of the conveyor from a centrally located distributing point making the baggage available to the passengers around the periphery of the apparatus.
There are two general types of conveyor apparatus, those using rectangular panels and those using crescent panels. Conveyors using rectangular panels are generally oval in shape with the rectangular panels overlapping and sloping downward towards the periphery. The crescent panels are generally used on flat conveyors with an oval configuration or a serpentine configuration.
Advertisements are often placed on the center nonmoving section of the carousel to display the benefits of staying in the local area around the airport or to advertise the different airlines. The advertising area is extremely limited since the people to whom the advertising is directed generally locate into one specific position around the carousel to retrieve their baggage and thereby only see a small section of the total advertising that could be placed on the nonrotating section of the carousel.
Recently, a new apparatus has been developed which consists of transparent plates replacing the steel plates of the carousel. A thin layer containing visual indicia is affixed to the undersurface of the transparent plate, which is then affixed to the carousel. A plurality of the adjacent plates form an advertisement. Advertising plates of this nature allow advertising on a space which in the past has been unused. Furthermore, it allows advertising to a large stationary crowd of people. While these plates have very good wear characteristics, in order for the plates to be exchanged, the entire plate must be removed from the carousel and exchanged for a new plate containing the new indicia. This can be somewhat time consuming and expensive. Furthermore, affixing the thin material containing the indicia to the undersurface of the plate so that it is aligned with the indicia of adjacent plates can provide some difficulties.
Others have attempted to advertise on carousel plates by affixing stickers to the top surface of the panels. While this is relatively inexpensive, it is very difficult to align the stickers, and more importantly, stickers have been shown to have very poor durability. Baggage carried on the carousel tends to scratch and catch on the sticker, with the result of the sticker being peeled off the panel. After a very short time the stickers will have corners and edges peeled off, giving a generally shabby appearance.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a conveyor having an improved means for displaying visual information.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved method for installing visual information on a conveyor.
Another object of the present invention is to provide information panels for use on a baggage carousel in which the indicia can be easily and quickly exchanged.
And another object of the present invention is to provide an information panel which has aligning features.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an information panel which has good durability and wear characteristics.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method of installing and aligning indicia on a base plate.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide an information panel capable of containing indicia carried by many different media, such as ink or photographs.